The Villains Invade Auradon
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: The barrier is slowly dying out and the villains get their chance to get revenge. Will they succeed? Or they will fail once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I am back so I decided to make a new story. This one is inspired by an idea I had twelve days ago. I hope you will like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Mal Faery, daughter of Maleficent was walking through the streets of the Isle of the Lost. She was outside to gather followers in order to build an army for the Villains. Yeah, you heard right. The barrier surrounding the island was weakening. And magic had passed through it and on the Isle. Maleficent was beyond excited and was already planning the Invasion of Auradon. Or as Mal likes to call it, the Goody-shoes Land.

"So, are you going to join us?" she said and her eyes glowed green to show who has the power.

"Deal. I'm in." a gangster smirked at her. "We want our revenge anyways"

Mal felt proud at herself. She had persuaded the biggest gangster on the Isle, to follow her and her mother. Now every villain, including the pittiest thieves will fight for the Evil side.

"Hey, Mal." Evie Grim, daughter of Evil Queen and her best friend, yelled at her to notice her.

"Eves, where have you been? Jay and Carlos said you were at the docks," the purplette asked her.

"Yeah, Uma and Harry said the barrier is almost shut down. Revenge is coming" The blue princess smirked and chuckled evilly.

"In a few days, I will be an evil princess of Auroria, can you believe it?" Mal laughed darkly.

"Well it's reasonable your mom wants that throne. She is dying to watch Aurora getting defeated." The blue haired princess stated.

"Anyways we have a meeting. Let's go." Mal told her friend and dragged her to Bargain Castle.

There stood in her dark throne Maleficent, her right chair at the table empty for Mal to sit. There also stood The Evil Queen, Jafar, Jay, Cruella, Carlos, Scar and his daughter Skylar, Hades and his son Hadie, Ursula, Captain Hook (Uma and Harry were watching the barrier), Dr. Facilier and his daughter Freddie, and Queen of Hearts and her son Quinn. Mal and Evie went to sit next to their mothers, and the meeting continued.

"So is everything ready for our escape?" Maleficent asked eyeing her acquintances.

"Yes, Maleficent. Carlos has created a tech machine that will help us apparate ourselves out of the Isle." Cruella stated smugly at her son's abilities.

"Shouldn't we decide which kingdom we attack first?" Hades asked the obvious.

"The easiest target is Charmington. Snow White's home." The Evil Queen spat the name with disgust. "It is near the coast and closest to the Isle. Finally I will get my castle"

"EQ is right." Jafar stated. "Snow doesn't even have an army to protect her land. She lent it to Auradon's services."

The villains laughed evilly at that.

"What a wimp" Scar barked laughing.

"Then, it's settled, tomorrow we attack Charmington" Maleficent stated and cheers errupted on the room.

"LONG LIVE EVIL" Everyone yelled.

 **That's it, guys. Oh ooh, Auradon is in trouble. What will happen next? Will The Evil Queen kill Snow White or just capture her? Stay tuned to find out. And do not forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants.**

Uma and Harry were standing at the docks and waiting for the barrier to completely die down. The heroes, so sure of themselves, didn't even watch the barrier and its condition. Uma already had her magic on full extent, though Ursula had advised her not to use it on the barrier in case there was an alarm.

"What are ya thinkin', luv?" Harry asked her, stroking her cheek.

"Can you believe it? We finally are going to be free. Soon we will rule everything" Uma couldn't believe it yet until she was finally free.

"Aye, I know. I always wanted to get Neverland, to visit it of course. But now we are also going to rule the whole place. Father wants it" Harry was so glad that he would see his father happy, and the revenge he always wanted.

A sound of breeze passed them and then Uma knew. The barrier died.

"HARRY, go to Maleficent's. It's down." Uma yelled at her boyfriend. Harry ran to the Villain Headquarters. Mal was at the entrance.

"Woah, easy there Harry. What's wrong?" The fairy asked him.

"The barrier...is down" he panted.

Mal's eyes popped open. "Mother!" she yelled and ran into the room.

"Mal, what's going on?" Maleficent looked at her daughter, alongside the other villains.

"It seems revenge time arrived earlier" she smirked. "The barrier died"

Loud cheers erupted the room. Maleficent waved her scepter and everyone calmed down. Uma arrived in the room, with Gaston, Madam Mim, The Tremaines, their children and Hook's daughters.

"Villains" Maleficent cackled. "Our time has come. The heroes won't even realize what will hit them"

They all laughed evilly. Maleficent waved Dragon's Eye and they all transported into Forbidden Mountain, where her castle was, before she was killed and sent to the Isle.

"Okay. Find your own rooms. I am not going to be an arranger." Maleficent said sternly. "Mal", she turned at her daughter. "Come on nugget, we have to make you a scepter" both she and Mal laughed darkly.

The villains had already prepared their army, the 150 goblins of Maleficent, 100 criminals from the Isle, and magic, belongings of Evil Queen, Jafar, , Hades, Ursula and of course Maleficent.

"So we attack tonight, right on their sleep. Our army has enchanted sight and see like it's day." Jafar showed them a map of Charmington.

"Leave Snow White and her family at me and Evie." The Evil Queen said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Then, come on guys, we have a fight to win." Jay said and took Mal's hand on his own and tooked her at a corner.

"Will you be fine?" Mal laughed at Jay's words and kissed him firmly.

"Don't be stupid. I am Mal Faery. Daughter of Maleficent. I am capable to destroy a whole army without a scratch" she smirked at her boyfriend. "And don't worry about me. Enjoy the fight"

Meanwhile, Carlos was talking to Evie. "Are you going to be okay?" Carlos was worried about Evie.

"Babe, don't worry. In a few hours, I'm going be a Princess and you'll be my Prince." She chuckled. "Snow will be long dead by then."

Carlos grabbed her and kissed her roughly, she kissed back but soon pulled away.

"Carlos, we can't start making out. We have a battle to get over with." she told him firmly.

The invasion at Snow's home was easy. Like stealing candies from babies. The goblins took down every security guard on the castle, in only 3 minutes. Maleficent and Mal stood in front of the castle doors. The royal family and the dwarves still sleeping. They waited for the Queen and Evie's arrival. The quartet smiled at each other darkly and then Evil Queen sent a blue fireball at the doors, shuttering them like pieces of paper.

"Talk about silence, EQ" Maleficent smirked.

In meanwhile, Snow and Ferdinand were rushing through the throne room, the Dwarves and their family behind. Seeing the Evil Queen everyone froze.

"Hello, dear." EQ smirked at Snow. "Long time no see"

"Stepmother." Snow said while shaking.

EQ smiled and silence filled the room. She smirked at her and said. 'You are dead."

Before Ferdinand could draw his sword, EQ shot a fireball at him and threw him to the wall. He hit his head so hard and dead, with broken neck, making Snow scream.

"NO" she cried. A girl around sixteen arrived at the room and Snow screamed at her.

"Willow, RUN!" Before the teen could react EQ used magic force and snapped the teen's neck.

"Please stop, I will do whatever you need" Snow begged which made EQ excited.

The dwarves tried to snick between the Queen with a hammer, which Evie quickly saw.

"Uh uh I don't think so" she waved her hand and the hammer flew away. "You killed my mother once. Now you will forever serve her and her daughter, me of course" she smirked evilly and slapped the closest dwarf to her, Doc.

"We surrender" Doc said and the dwaves bowed with defeat at their faces.

"I won. After all these years. I took your kingdom." Evil Queen turned to Snow White. "How does it feel?"

"You are an awful woman." Snow spat at her.

"Goodbye, Snow White" she hissed and stabbed her at her throat, ripping it to half.

Evil Queen smirked at Maleficent and she turned to her fellow villains and the army. "Be patient and careful. They can't know anything yet. The first three kingdoms should fall without even a sound. Secure the borders with magic." The army cheered, Jafar and Facilier left to each side of the kingdom, to secure the boarders.

The Evil Queen and Evie sat at their, now, thrones. They turned to each other and smiled. Finally they had gotten revenge. Charmington and Snow White had fallen. In just a night.

 **It seems poor Snow is dead :) MUAHAHAHAHA. LONG LIVE EVIL. Snow wouldn't survive not by a chance. Auradon will be in big trouble.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is here. Enjoy. Which is the next stop for the villains?**

Mal and Maleficent had passed the night on their throne room, discussing about the next kingdom to be attacked. They had found out that the Charmings kingdom, Cinderellasburg, was the easiest to attack after Charmington fell. It was the neighboring kingdom and no one would realize what would happen once again. That was the topic of the discussions today.

Lady Tremaine and her daughters were ecstatic that they would finally get their hands on that brat Cinderella. The throne they lost that dreadful Ball night, would soon be theirs.

"So, what the plan says, Maleficent?" Tremaine asked with malicious joy all over her face, making the evil fairy chuckle.

"We will attack them at night, just like Charmington. Since Fairy Godmother and her daughter are staying the night there, we will also get that wand on our hands. Then, it will be easy peasy."

The villainess nodded approvingly. The plan was perfect. Not even she would have thought it so carefully.

* * *

The invasion of Cinderellasburg happened so quickly, not even Maleficent would have guessed. The Charmings were killed on the spot by Lady Tremaine, her gun piercing their hearts.

"Why did you do this, stepmother" Cinderella croaked before she died.

"You deserved it, you brat." she spat at her face. "Now shut up" she kicked at the stomach and Cinderella left her last breath.

Anthony took care of Chad, the brat prince was full of himself before he even died. "You piece of junk" he spat at Anthony's face.

"Why thank you." he smirked and took his girlfriend's, Harriet, sword and stabbed him at the heart.

Fairy Godmother tried to hit them with a spell but Mal commanded the wand on her hand. The elder woman paled at shock.

Maleficent took the wand from her daughter and with it, she stripped Fairy Godmother off her powers. Mal did the same with Jane, though the girl's powers were asleep. Mal laughed at the good fairy's stupidity not to teach her child magic.

"You didn't even teach her magic. Now you will forever serve the Tremaines, what a luck" she laughed darkly, Maleficent following her actions.

"Maleficent, please. Stop this." FG begged the Dark Fairy

"Hahaha, she's funny, isn't she, Mal?" the villainess smirked at her daughter.

"You bet" Mal smirked while she took everyone's phone away. "Aw don't worry, you won't need them" she smirked. 'The magic we put around the kingdom, only allows signal between here and Charmington, Evil Queen's kingdom." FG gasped at this.

"You mean?" FG wanted to ask but Maleficent stopped her.

"Yes, this isn't the first kingdom we attacked. Snow White and her family are dead. The dwarves are servants there. I forgot to mention the sidekicks will be our servants since they helped on our defeat, didn't I?" the dark fairy laughed.

"And with your wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil in our will" she snorted. "and strip off magic from people, like Genie, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, everyone that could stop us."

Maleficent finished and transported herself away, alongside Mal. FG and Jane being dragged away at their servants room.

One thing was sure. The villains would succeed this time. Fairy Godmother felt it. Unfortunately she didn't have magic anymore and couldn't contact anyone.

 **The Charmings are gone too 'smirks' Cinderellasburg is under Evil now. and it seems the wand can give/take magic to/from someone. Oh burn heroes. See you on the next chapter xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter. It's time for 2 other kingdoms to fall and the villains getting revenge and taking more land.**

The villains had taken shelter under The Evil Queen's castle. The heroes were constantly calling Snow White's telephone but Grimhilde used magic to copy her stepdaughter's voice, to say that she and Ferdinand couldn't attend the Council. Add that Ben, Belle and Beast's son, was searching for his best friend calling him multiple times but the signal was blocked. Audrey Beauty, Aurora's daughter, was also calling her best friend Willow.

"That prissy princess" Mal cursed. "Can't see stop calling?" The purplette was receiving call messages and she was furious about it.

"I told you, Mal. We should have destroyed them all." Evie told her.

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?" Jay asked while he was holding Mal on his lap.

"It's already suspicious that the children of Snow White and Cinderella haven't returned to Auradon Prep" Carlos added. "We should do something"

An idea popped into Uma's mind. "Evie, what was that spell your mother used on her call with Belle?"

Everyone was staring at her questioningly, until Mal realized what she meant. "That's brilliant. Uma you're a genius." Mal smirked evilly.

The Villain Kids went to talk to their parents and tell them the plan. They decided to fake their identity and say they were home on family business. Something Maleficent liked.

"That's my nasty little girl. Always with a wicked plan." she chuckled evilly. "Villains, we need to act quick. Today we shall divide our army in two parts and conquer two kingdoms of Auradon. Cruella, you and Gothel are going to attack Corona, I will give you my army of goblins and I expect it to fall in two hours or even less. At the other hand, Ursula, you, Jafar, Dr. Facilier and Hades are going to take over Atlantica. Your forces will be enough." The Mistress of Evil dismissed the council and flew towards her castle, with Mal on trail.

Gothel and Cruella were outside of Rapunzel's castle. Their army ready to attack. Cruella had an evil smile on her lips. "Darling, shall we start?"

"Of course. Leave Rapunzel and Eugene to me. They're going to regret defying me" Gothel chuckled.

The goblins lunged into the castle under Cruella's command. The villainess had a wicked smile and laughed at the guards' fail. Meanwhile, Mother Gothel went into the throne room and smiled evilly once she saw Rapunzel, Eugene and their daughter Ruby, trembling with fear.

"Hello, Rapunzel. My darling child. Is this your daughter?" she gestured to Ruby who was pale as ghost. "I can't believe you really married that filth.' she spat looking at Eugene who drew a sword and pointed it at her.

Then, a loud booming noise was heard and Gothel smirked at the sight. Someone had shot Eugene on the chest, blood flowing like a river. The King hold his chest and dropped at the floor, Rapunzeel and Ruby crying.

"Did you start without me, darlings?" Cruella chuckled with a gun on her hand.

Rapunzel stood up and glared at the two villainesses. "You witches. How could you?"

"Mom, don't" Ruby begged. But it was too late, Rapunzel growled and lunged at Gothel who was holding Eugene's knife and were fighting. Cruela took her chance and shot the princess at the head, making Rapunzel losing her focus.

Then Gothel took the knife and stabbed Rapunzel through her foot, cutting her artery, killing her in a few seonds.

Corona had fallen in just 1 hour and 15 minutes, less than Maleficent predicted. Gothel and Cruella sat on the thrones, using a spell by a wand Maleficent made for them, they created two queen thrones, replacing the king's.

"Long Live Evil." Cruella said and raised a glass of red wine.

"Long Live Evil." Gothel snickered.

Ursula was laughing like a maniac. She had found a way to get the Trident. She would soon have destroyed the mermaid royal family and their human prince. She gave a potion to Jafar, Hades and Dr. Facilier so they could breathe underwater and they were ready to attack.

Ursula created a water typhoon and all the merfolk froze on fear. They knew only Ursula did them and Triton felt his enemy was back.

The mist disappeared and the four villains appeared in front of Triton and his daughters, except Ariel. Dr. Facilier used his shadows to tie the royals with ropes. Ursula grabbed the trident and looked at Triton.

"Well well. Look who's going to die now." Ursula transformed Trition and his daughters into shrimps. She grabbed them and eat them alive, chewing at them and ripping them to a hundred of pieces. Ursula wore the crown and made everyone bow at her.

She then arrived at the surface and gave herself legs. Jafar took his staff and blew the castle's door. Ariel and Eric running at the sound, their daughter Aria trailing after them.

"Ursula, what do you want? Give up already" Ariel hissed at her. Eric and Aria holding her shoulders.

"Hahaha, you're funny. I killed your father and siblings and I won't hesitate to do it at you, weaklings" Ursula raised her, now, trident and struck Aria with it, making Eric and Ariel hiss at the sea witch.

"Stop! Get your hands off my daughter" Ariel cried. Ursula laughed at her and wrapped her tentacles around Aria. She squeezed her and snapped her neck into half.

Ariel and Eric shrieked at her and attacked the witch. Ursula grabbed them both and threw them on the castle's highest tower. Ariel managed to grab herself on a brick but Eric fall into a cliff, dying.

"Eric, NO!" Ariel burst into tears. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped after her husband, taking suicide.

"Mwahahahaha" Ursula laughed evilly and then the villains appeared on her side. Maleficent patted the sea witch's back.

"Well done, Ursula. Now, let's proceed to the wards." She raised her scepter and dark magic surrendered the borders. Now they had the 4 out of 10 parts of Auradon. Uma went next to her mother.

"We did it, mother. You got our revenge." Ursula laughed darkly and high-fived her.

Auradon was doomed now. Only a god would help them. Or maybe not?

 **That's it guys. Hope you liked it and leave a review if you like :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys :) So the villains have gained the 4 parts of the 10 parts of Auradon. And it's turn for Maleficent to get her revenge on Sleeping Beauty, and I got to tell you, it's not pretty. We are talking about the Mistress of All Evil.**

The villains were very happy with their successs. They were moving fast and cautious at the same time. They had almost all the south side of United States of Auradon. The only kingdom left there was, ironically enough, Sleeping Beauty's.

Maleficent and Mal were eager to destroy the family that took their glorious life, they deserved. Mal wanted to torture the daughter of Aurora and the three good fairies themselves. Maleficent wanted to burn the couple alive. And Queen Leah. The snobby and evil witch, who was the start of everything.

"We will move to Auroria now. I want to get over with Sleeping Beauty and her prince. And then we will reveal ourselves to those brats. We shall have half of Auradon." Maleficent said sternly, leaving no room for argument. She wanted every power available to destroy her enemies.

Mal stood up from the table and walked through the Great halls of Maleficent's castle. She was plotting how to order the attack. She needed the perfect plan. Evie followed her and looked worringly at her best friend.

"Mal, is everything alright? You seem to be nervous. Is it about Sleeping Beauty?" Evie couldn't help it but be supportive, not an evil trait of course.

"Yeah. I can't, you know? I want us to get our revenge. To make Mother happy." she said softly.

"Mal, she is alreaddy proud of you. You are evil. You are desspicable. Rotten" she smirked.

"to the core" Mal completed.

Out of a black and brown smoke, Jay and Carlos appeared. They went next to their girlfriends and kissed them passionately.

"How is it going, babe?" Carlos asked Evie in between kisses.

"Mal plans the perfect revenge on Sleeping Beauty." she smirked evilly.

"Nice. I like that." Jay laughed darkly and kissed Mal.

"I think we should be cautious. The Beauty's are second in line for the throne. They have a lot of guards, who are trained at Mulan's academy."

"I am an evil fairy, these stupid brats don't scare me. I have magic." Mal chuckled evilly.

"Maaaal." Maleficent's voice was heard from downstairs. "We shall get going."

The VKs apparated downstairs and appeared next to Maleficent. Mother and daughter looked each other. They smirked and their eyes glowed green. Then a smoke surrendered the villains and they appeared at Auroria. Maleficent waved her scepter and lighting struck on the sky.

People were frozen at fear. Maleficent laughed evilly and her voice was heard all across Auroria. The villains were blasting people and buildings with magic. While Maleficent and mal threw fireballs at the castle's doors.

Guards were running directly in front of them. They had drawn their swords and planned to kill the fairies. Mal used magic and thorns appeared around the guards. The thorns exploded and blood was everywhere. Aurora, Phillip and Leah ran outside and when they saw Maleficent, they screamed at horror.

"You! How did you escape?" Leah barked and glared at the fairy.

"Mwahahaha. You thought I would be stuck there for etenrity." Maleficent growled and waved FG's wand and immobilized the guards. "Nothing stops me"

Maleficent flew up the sky and transformed into a dragon. She turned to face Leah and Aurora and extinguished flames from her mouth. Fire was blasted at them, burning them alive. Phillip drew his sword to attack the dragon but Mal used magic and took the sword and broke it into half.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather went to help the prince but Mal grabbed the wand and stripped their powers off. The three, now, humans tried to run away only fo them to bump into Audrey who was crying, make up running through her cheeks. Clearly, she had seen everything from the window.

Mal spotted Audrey and went and stood in front of her. She laughed darkly and said to the princess.

"Look at you and your family. Once royalty, now at my and Mother's mercy." she gestured at Phillip and Maleficent's direction. Maleficent had cornered Phillip and opened her mouth and clawed him, cutting his throat.

"Goodbye, princess." Mal sneered and ripped her heart out with a dagger. The princess falling at the ground, dead and crying.

They now had five kingdoms at their control. Auroria had fallen. Maleficent went and hugged her daughter, patting her back. "We won, nugget." Mal smiled at her mother's nickname.

Diablo flew and landed at Mal's shoulder, who patted his head. "Diablo, you need to go to inform our friends, the heroes" Mal said sarcastically and Maleficent laughed at her daughter's antics.

"Villains, now that we will be open to our plans, Auradon will fail to our feet and our mercy."

 **Sleeping Beauty is now past. Maleficent got her revenge and she's soon going to have everyone under her and Mal's command. After all, it's all about world domination. Review if you like, it would make me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) back with a new chaapter**

Maleficent waas purely evil. That was known. Auradonians still cower at the mention of her name. People faint at her sight and bow at her greatness.

Mal was doing exactly the same. Her crimes and actions made her enemies and good people fear her. The villains were afraid just like with her mother. The Villain Kids were under her command and never even thought to cross her.

When Diaval flew to Beast Castle, Belle was the first to spot him, she ran into the throne room, yelling.

"Maleficent's raven is here." earning gasps from everyone in the room.

"Are you sure?" Beast asked paling slightly. The heroes had gathered to discuss the sudden disappearances of the royal families. They never thought that villains were behind it.

"I saw him. He is comi..." she was interrupted by a loud crow. It was Diaval. He landed on the ground and shifted to human form.

"Hello, Heroes" he chuckled evilly. "Our time has come. The Villains have gotten our revenge and we are going to finish this once for all. Half of your country has fallen under our command. The Royals you're searching for, are dead" Cries of horror were heard across the room. They couldn't believe their friends had fallen.

"Arrest him now" Beast roared. Guards tried to lunge at him but he laughed evilly and then disappeared into black smoke. Few minutes later, a lot of colorful smokes came into the room, and when it cleared there stood Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Cruella and their children.

"Oh, it seems we missed the party.' Maleficent cackled.

"What do you want? Stay away from us" Beast growled at the fairy.

"Nah, I didn't come to kill you. I will do it kingdom by kingdom." she laughed.

"Slowfully and painfully" Mal said in an evil tone and both laughed darkly.

"I came to steal something" Maleficent stated. Then, Maleficent raised F.G.'s wand and pointed it at Merlin, Tinker Bell and Yen Sid's direction. She used a spell and completely stripped off their magic.

The heroes gasped at this and yelled at her.

"MALEFICENT, STOP!"

The villains laughed evilly and disappeared into a rainbow smoke. Beast turned to his fellow heroes and said "Prepare your armies, we need to end the villains once and for all. Avenge our friends"

The heroes yelled and raised their swords and shields. "For Auradon"

 **Short I know but that was needed to be done. Leave a review if you like ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter :) This is dark as well. Enjoy :)**

 **Resond to TheHarleyQueen; Grim is used as a reference to the name of Evil Queen. And the Grimm brothers.**

 **I don't own Descendants. If I did, the villians would have won and Ben would be evil.**

Mal was practicing her magic with Maleficent at the throne room. The duo had conquered Sleeping Beauty's castle and now they were the rulers. The mother and daughter were throwing spells and curses to each other and they were blocking them, to get better on magical fight. Merlin was the only one magic user who was still alive on the good side, and didn't have lost his powers yet. Maleficent was planning to fight him and win. So Mal was also to be trained.

"You're getting better at this, Mal" Maleficent chuckled, smug about her daughter. "You deserve the title of Mistress of All Evil Junior."

"When Merlin comes here, he will be soon defeated and lost, just like the others." Mal said while she was blocking spells and smiled evilly.

"Of course darling, his powers are nothing in front of yours and mine. They still hold hopes they will defeat us, though. Poor heroes" Maleficent laughed darkly.

The duo was interrupted by Mr. Smee who bowed at the sorceresses and spoke.

"Your Highness, I come from Neverland." he said quickly. "Captain Hook managed to capture all the fairies into their tree and lit it up. They are all dead, Mistress"

"Did you hear that, Mal? The pixies are crispies"

"Hahahahaha" Mother and daughter laughed satanically.

"Now the fight with Merlin will decide it all. We need to be focused. The heroes must die" Mal said and yelled.

"FLORA, FAUNA, MERRYWEATHER" The three good ex-fairies bowed at their mistress. Mal had captured them and now they were her servants.

"What do you need, young Mistress" Flora stuttered.

"Call Jay and Jafar. Tonight they will attack Agrabah. And don't you dare and ignore me" Mal glared at them and dismissed them.

"So proud" Maleficent whispered at herself.

* * *

Jafar and Jay quickly responded at the fairies' message. They took their army and with Jafar's magic, summoned some fire-breathing snakes. Agrabah didn't stand a chance.

Jafar couldn't be more proud for his son. He was proved to be evil, cunning and mischievous like himself. He had done practice at magic too, though he was still new at this. Tonight, his dream would come true. He and his son would have their revenge. With Maleficent's permission, Jafar took Fairy Godmother's wand so he could turn Genie back to human and strip off his powers forever.

"Dad, are you ready for our revenge?" Jay smirked at his father.

"Always" he laughed evilly and together they sent the army right to the palace. Jasmine's army lunged too but they were 10 times smaller at Jafar's numbers. The snakes were burning them alive, but Genie was turning them to stone.

Jay roared at the blue skinned man and that grabbed his attention. Jafar used the wand and Genie was a powerless human forever. Aladdin and Aziz were fighting soldiers, and didn't notice until Jasmine screamed.

The Sultan and the Prince saw with horror, Jafar turning into snake and biting Jasmine by the neck. Five minutes later, Jasmine's heart stopped, meaning she was dead.

Aladdin and Aziz lunged at Jafar and Jay respectively, only for them to turn into rats, with Jay's magic.

"That's my boy" Jafar hissed at his snake voice.

"Thanks dad" he laughed. Jafar turned back to human and grabbed the rats from their tails. "Goodbye, Aladdin and Co." he said, making Jay laugh.

A fire was lit next to Jay's feet, and Jafar threw them directly on it, burning them alive. Jafar raised his staff and the fire demon snakes, vanished. He had done it. Agrabah was his and curse whoever tries to steal his throne again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes were terrified. They had just found out about Aladdin and his family. Jafar had won and the villians also had Agrabah. No one survived. A whole army was gone, while the villain's army had only a small scratch at a soldier's hand.

They knew nothing could stop Maleficent and her daughter now from ruling Auradon very soon. Their only hope was Merlin since Genie was enslaved with his daughter Jordan, and the Neverland fairies were burned alive too. Regions as Wonderland, Neverland, Pride Rock, and England were at the villain's mercy.

Only Olympus wasn't affected due to the gods being there. Though, they were ways to kill immortals. Hades had the elixir that turned Hercules mortal and he could use it. Add that he had turned all the villains, immortal and their children too.

Beast was furious. How could the barrier have died down? He should have killed the villains when he rounded them up, not sending them at the Isle. Now they had won. Even Yzma and Horned King had defeated their enemies, and conquered Kuzcopia and Angeltown. Ben was also at grief. His friends had died and there was no way to help them.

Belle tried to remain strong, since Ben and Adam had fallen into depression. One night, she couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears. Maleficent and Mal watching this from their scepters eyes. "What a wimp" Mal said and Maleficent laughed menacingly

 **MUAHAHA! LONG LIVE EVIL! The end is coming for the heroes. Once Hades takes Olympus and is the only god left with all the powers, the Villains will join the pantheon and they will be doomed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. See how the VKs are looking at the invasion and how their lives have changed.**

 **As always, I do NOT own Descendants.**

Mal was siting at a black high chair with purple gemstones and was served red wine on a cup by Sebastian, who was now Uma's servant. The dark fairy was sitting next to her friend's throne and they were discussing about the heroes. They were extremely excited with their new lives and that they have gotten what they deserved and also killed heir enemies. Those who locked them up on that island.

"So how's life of a princess" Mal said sarcasticaally on the term.

"You mean _dark_ princess" Uma said earning laughter from both of them.

"Yeah, whatever." Mal dismissed it. 'So how does it feel?" she turned to Uma. "The revenge"

"Oh, Mal. I have everything I wanted in my whole life. People knowing my name and be afraid of it. People serving me. And I finally have time to do magic with Mom." Uma said with glee on her voice.

"Tell me about it." Mal laughed. "I still can feel the amazing feelings I had when we exterminated Sleeping Beauty and her family" Mal spat at the name.

Uma couldn't help but shiver at the mention of it. Mal and Maleficent did the worst of the killings. They burned alive almost the whole family, while Maleficent ripped Prince Phillip to pieces with her claws and teeth. And Mal ripped out Audrey's heart. Yet, Uma and her mother had also brutally kill Ariel and her family but not like that.

"So, how are things with Harry?" Mal smirked at this, which made Uma blush lightly at the mention of her boyfriend, something she hid.

"Wickedly good." Uma said and the duo laughed maliciously. "How are things with Jay?" Uma then asked Mal.

"H is about to be crowned Dark Prince next month" Mal said. "After we destroy these brats, we will have it all and be married."

"I get it" Uma said and stood up from her throne. "Now I have to go at some business. Mom is waiting for me. I suppose you know your way through your castle?" she smirked which made Mal laugh.

The dark fairy snapped her fingers and she was surrendered by purple smoke and she was soon at her Palace. There stood Evie and Carlos making out in the couch. They were about to get at it until Mal yelled at them.

"HEY." that eaarned their attention. "Not having sex at my couch."

"Mal" Evie scolded her. "We are not doing anything"

"Yet" Carlos smirked, which got him a slap on the head by Evie.

"Anyways, shouldn't you have been at your castles, I don't know? Ordering people around and stuff?" Mal smirked at the couple.

"Our parents have a meeting. Jay is waiting for you upstairs" Evie smirked.

"Ugh. Be right back." The fairy disappeared into purple smoke and was at her room with Jay.

"Hey, your Highness." Mal mocked him, which earned her a growl by the long haired villain.

"Playful, aren't we?" Mal said and kissed him passionately on the lips. Jaay kissed her back and they were soon at a make out session.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie Facilier was finally relaxing after her pratice with her father. The next attack from the villains would be on Bayou de Orleans. So Freddie was practicing her voodoo powers. The door knocked and then Quinn came in.

"Hey babe." he sat down and kissed her lovingly. " So, how is it going?'

"Practice and practice" Freddie said and sighed. "I swear I haven't done more work in my life"

"You deserve to be a princesss. That's why you are doing this. As for me, we already succeeded." Quinn said and smirked referring to his and his mother's success on getting Wonderland back. 'Alice's head is hanging on the walls of our castle"

Freddie smiled at her boyfriend and lunged at him. She kissed him passionately and with love. Quinn was everything to her. Besides, who said that villains can't love?

* * *

Back on Pride Rock, Skylar and her father were back from their hunting. The lions bowing at them when they passed.

'Skylar, we need to shapeshift back to human." Scar told them. "Hades and his son will arrive and we, Hades and I, need to go at the council meeting." The villain said while he was cleaning his nails on Simba's skin rug.

"Okay father" she said and was turned back to human. Then blue fire smokes appeared and there stood Hades and Hadie.

"So, son, we are going for the meeting and be right back to get you. Meanwhile, spend some time with your girl, okay?"

The villains left and the couple smirked at each other. With two steps, they closed their space and kissed.

"So, kitten. How are you doing?" Hadie breathed at her earlobe which made Skylar shiver.

"Better now that you're here." Skylar smiled and kissed him once more. "What about you? How are the plans with Olympus"

Hadie said seriously. "It needs to be cautious. The gods don't give a damn about the war on Auradon. These brats. If they fall under our command, then they are all doomed."

Skylar laughed menacingly and kissed him with passion. hadie slammed on the wall and she locked her legs on his waist and jumped on the bed Skylar had. They were going to declare their love for each other.

* * *

Back to the Forbidden Fortress, Maleficent asked for everyone's attention. "Silence" she yelled and a storm was blasted at the sky"

" Villains, we need to be more agresssive. Tomorrow we are going to attack Bayou de Orleans and also China." the fairy scowled them. "And no failure shall happen"

The villains nodded. They were ready for another win. Another hit to the heroes. Soon, their revenge would be completed. Nothing would stop them. The only ones who could didn't even care ofr Auradon. Everyone was doomed now. And Maleficent was sure of it.

 **So guys we finally saw some VKs action and romance. Who said villains can't love? They just get what they deserve. Hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaaack! With new evil schemes, revenge and conquer. Enjoy it. :)**

 **I don't own Descendants.**

Dark shadows were lurking at the borders of Agrabah and Bayou de Orleans. Dr. Facilier and Freddie were preparing to give the order to attack. It would be an easy win. Tiana and Naveen would die. Their thrones would belong to them now. Nothing could stop them.

Dr. Facilier raised his hand and motioned to attack. The army of Tiana and Naveen were slowly dying s their souls were been sucked out of their bodies. Nothing could stop the shadows. Naveen was fighting with the soldiers, he needed to help instead of hiding in the castle, waiting to be massacred. Dr. Facilier's shadow saw the royal and attacked him, Naveen was killed in an nanosecond as his soul was eaten alive.

Tiana saw this from the towers of the castle and fainted, her son Tyler catching her. Freddie saw this and transported herself on the top of the Towers. She cornered the mother and son and smirked and laughed evilly at their faces of horror.

"Look at you. Weak in front of me." Freddie laughed menacingly. Tiana and Tyler crying silent tears. Freddie wanted to torture them before they died, mentally of course. That was the worst abuse.

"Beg" she said. "For your lives."

Tiana and Tyler sank on their knees and begged for her mercy. 'Well let me think" she said and faked to think of it. "Well, nah. I will kill you." she laughed darkly.

Tiana's eyes were frozen with fear and that was how she died. Freddie killed her by beheading her voodoo doll. Tyler lunged for the teen witch, only to be thrown at the ground from the highest tower, instantly shadows surrounding him, to feast on his soul.

Dr. Facilier hugged his daughter and stroked her back. "So doll, you see? All of this belongs to you, princess." Freddie smiled at this and an evil smile spread across the father and daughter's faces.

"Send a message to Maleficent" Dr. Facilier said at his shadow. "Bayou de Orleans is ours."

The shadow flew away and storms were booming at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in China, Mulan and Lonnie saw in terror, Shan Yu attacking their village. The army had the goblins' assistance while Maleficent gave a wand with a bit of magic to Shan Yu who was using it to lit houses on fire.

Shang was fighting with him, on bare hands. Though, Shan Yu wouldn't play nicely. He grabbed a knife which was hidden on his back and slit the warrior's throat open. Shang choked on his blood and died in front of his daughter's eyes. Mulan cried and lunged at Shan Yu. On her fury, she hadn't control of her moves and the knife pierced her heart, ending her life.

Lonnie couldn't do anything as she watched China falling. So she ran. Ran until Shan Yu couldn't fight her. She hid on the woods and stopped breathing heavly so she wouldn't be found. A snap was heard and Lonnie jumped back and asked.

"Who is there?" she asked with fear. "Reveal yourself"

"I will." a creepy cold voice was heard and it clearly belonged to a girl. When she appeared from the dark, it was revealed to be a female teen replice of Shan Yu.

"You are his daughter." she shrieked.

"Sierra Yu. On your services.' she smirked evilly and raised her axe and killed the princess. _China is doomed,_ she sang in her thoughts.

* * *

Pocahontas couldn't do anything. Governor Ratcliffe had attacked with his followers, and an army of goblins by Maleficent. Ratcliffe she could deal with but Maleficent? No way.

She watched helplessly, tied in ropes as Ratcliffe beheaded her father, John Smith and their son Johnny. Her son who was innocent and pure as gold. "Please, stop!"

"Now you beg, Pocahontas" Rick, Ratcliffe's son laughed wickedly. "See father?" ratcliffe joined the laughter. "She begs. The vermin." he spat at the princess.

Rick lit the woods on fire and burnt Pocahontas alive. Cheers erupted through the crowd and Ratcliffe said. "The barbarians are dead. Jamestown is ours, the King James is also dead and I now have the throne. A new age of Evil will reign."

* * *

Back to Auradon, Beast growled and smashed the glass table on the wall. He fell to his knees and was crying defeated. Belle sat next to her husband and hugged him. Ben looked at his parents and cried silent tears. He left the Throne Room and walked through the streets of Auradon. He went though a house and knocked the door.

The door opened and there stood Merlin. He bowed and said. "Your Highness, come in."

"Thank you, Merlin" Ben said and sat at the kitchen table. "I need to talk to you."

Merlin asked. "What is it, your Highness?"

"It's about the villains. We are losing the war, Merlin." Ben said and drank water that Merlin served him.

"I Know, your Highness. Madam Mim got Camelot too. Arthur and Artie are dead." He said with tears on the elder's eyes.

"That's why I want you to kill Maleficent, Merlin." he said firmly.

The socrerer's eyes popped open in shock. "Your Highness?"

"She's done enough." he said. "I will deal with her daughter myself but I need you to finish the she-devil."

Merlin nodded aand Ben stood up and left. The sorcerer started practice immediately, until he fell asleep.

He didn't know though that Maleficent and Mal had watched everything from their Dragon's scepter eyes. Maleficent turned to her daughter. "They are trying at least." mal cracked an evil smile and laughed evilly.

 _Auradon would regret even the thought of killing us. Gaston will be really excited._ Mal thought.

The villains had risen and won. Nothing will change it now.

 **So United States of Auradon is now almost fully evil. The heroes are losing. And Ben doesn't seem the sweet guy he once was now. What will happen? The ending is coming closer and it will be very excited. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! :)**

 **This chapter is more carefree so there will be no war. Mal and Ben have a face to face confrontation. See what happens on it?**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Descendants.**

Mal was pacing through the corridors of her castle. Mal felt smug about the victory of the villains. One thing was troubling her though. The battle with Merlin. The sorcerer was the only magical being on the good side, that still had his powers. Add that the Prince of Auradon ordered him to kill her mother. Seriously, how dare he? Kill her mother? Mal wouldn't let this happen. Not as long as she lived.

Mal waved her hand and a sword appeared on purple smoke. Mal smirked at its sight. She raised it and tore a statue apart with it. She cackled evilly like her mother and disapparated. Five minutes later, Mal had entered Auradon, the only land that still had heroes within its borders. She knew it was on the enemies' hands but she didn't care. Maleficent Bertha Faery wasn't afraid of anything. She wasn't a coward.

Everyone was asleep in the kingdom and she walked silently into the castle, graceful like a swan and walking regally and with style. It appeared, though, that not everyone was asleep. Prince Ben of Auradon had just came out of his study, and froze at Mal's sight. He didn't move a muscle. Mal walked to him and smirked at his frozen state.

"Looks like Prince Benjamin is a robot, at all" Mal said and giggled evilly.

Ben growled at the fairy and spoke "You have a nerve it seems, huh?" Mal snickered at the prince, his growl not fazing her at all. "How dare you and appear here? In my castle?"

"I don't know." Mal shrugged. "Maybe to see the enemies' shelter" she said mockingly.

Ben attempted to move closer, only for Mal to freeze him at place with her magic. "Don't you dare and come close to me" she said, her eyes glowing green. "I didn't come here to attack you. On the other hand, you tried." she smirked. "If I wanted, I could have killed you with a flick of my hand"

Ben stopped any movement and Mal unleashed him. "See you soon, Prince" she cackled evilly and disappeared into purple smoke.

Ben didn't know how to react on this. The daughter of Maleficent came into his home, so easily, that no one noticed. That meant his land needed protection and everyone should stay in alert. He went to his bedroom, not falling asleep, his thoughts on the villains.

* * *

Mal apparated on her mother's castle and smirked when she saw her mother sitting on her throne, making her nails sharper. Maleficent stood up and looked at Mal.

"Where have you been?" Mal stared blankly at her mother and said. "I went to Auradon and saw Beast's place."

Maleficent's face turned to one of horror "You did what?" Mal's face turned to one of shock at her mother's outburst. "Mom, calm down." That made the Mistress of All Evil gasp even more.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Nugget, you could have been killed!" she said, hugging her daughter, who was surprised at her mother's action. Maleficent loved her daughter but she never hugged her in front of others, the goblins were here now though.

"Mom, seriously. We don't need to be afraid. Those brats are nothing but useless. The first time they were only lucky to defeat you." Mal said. "They don't even have protection around their castle"

"What did, exactly, happen? Maleficent turned curious now. "Tell me everything"

"Prince Benjamin seemed not to have been able to sleep, lately so we had a face-to-face confrontation. Might need a spinning wheel to help him with" Mal snickered and laughed evilly.

"Did he hurt you?" Maleficent said, her eyes glowing green like emeralds. Mal laughed darkly and hugged her mother's side.

"Actually, he couldn't even move a muscle. I froze him like ice does to water" she motioned with her hands and giggled.

"I just had to remind him who is the boss at the game we are playing." Mal said smirking. "They don't stand a chance."

Maleficent hugged her daughter tightly, her thoughts on those brats of heroes. The Beast family and some of their still alive friends wouldn't last more than a week. She couldn't stand to lose mal. She loved her daughter and god helps whoever tries to hurt her.

On the other side, Mal was hugging her mother and thinking ways to torture Merlin and Prince Ben for even thinking to touch her Mother. She only needed her friends and the Other VKs' help.

 **This is it, guys :) Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was short but I hadn't a lot of time. Next chapter will come out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :) I am back with another chapter for my story The Villains Invade Auradon**. **The story is coming closer to its end and I'm happy to see so much support from you guys :) Let's go to the chapter now.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own Descendants. Only my OCs.**

It was happening. The time for Auradon to be destroyed and gone to the past, had finally arrived. The villains' army, twelve thousand humans and goblins included, had surrender around Auradon City, waiting for Maleficent's signal. Gaston was in charge of the attack since it was his enemies' castle and place, it would fall. While Maleficent and Mal would deal with Merlin. Even when other villains and their children, asked them for giving them a hand, the two dark fairies declined. Merlin was theirs.

Meanwhile, in Beast Castle, the remaining heroes were strategizing the fight. Out of Auradon's army, only 300 were left alive. The others dead and lost, while helping the other territories. Adam had a feeling they would lose this. "I don't know what else to do." he sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "It's okay, honey." Belle rubbed his back. "We will do our best".

Ben arrived with Merlin, who had his wand with him. "Mother, Father, I brought Merlin" Ben yelled through the halls. The King and Queen of Auradon (or what was still left of it) stood up and nodded at Ben and Merlin. "Welcome, Merlin to our home" she said bowing. Even at times like this, Belle acted like the royalty she learnt to be. "It's my honor, your Majesties." Merlin said "Though, I am afraid this is not a formal visit" Everyone's face turned blank. "What's your plan, Merlin? Ben told us you got a plan" Adam asked.

The wizard looked at Ben who nodded at the older man, and he darted his eyes to the elder royals. " We are planning to take Maleficent down" he said sternly earning a gasp from Queen Belle. She didn't expect her son to plan someone's demise, even if that person destroyed their kingdom and was referred as The Mistress of All Evil.

"Then do it." Adam stated firmly. "The she-devil destroyed what we built for 20 years, killed our friends and burnt our dreams"

"Okay, then proceed with it, Merlin" Belle nodded with a blank face. Adam hugged her and left the room with Ben escorting Merlin outside. Mal watched it all of course, by her Dragon's Eye. She glared, her eyes glowing green. Evie, Jay and Carlos stood behind her, watching too, with their eyes glowing blue, yellow and red, respectively. For them, Maleficent was like a second mother, especially for Jay who never met his mother, having died when he was 2 years old.

* * *

"They're going to regret this" Evie snarled and the 4 villain kids laughed menacingly. Then they disappeared into black smoke.

* * *

The fight started. The Villains had been prepared for this moment for 20 years. The Villain Kids their whole lives. Tonight, every hero will be past. The future would be theirs. Hades and his son had transported themselves to Olympus. The son of Hades ripped every god, he reached, into pieces and lit them on flames. "Good job, Hadie" Hades smirked. "Now what we have got here/" he asked while he tied up Zeus, Hercules and Herkie. "Let us go, hades" Zeus hissed while Herkie glared at Hadie. The blue haired boy had killed his mother, Megara by ripping her head off her body.

"I think not" Hades smirked and threw them a fire ball, killing Hercules and Herkie. Zeus need to be beheaded first, since he was immortal. "Aw, look at you. baby Zeusy" Hades taunted his brother. "Hadie, you know what to do" he said while he sat at Zeus' throne. Hadie grabbed Zeus head in his two hands, and used all his strength, and beheaded him throwing his pieces to the fire.

Hades used his magic and summoned all the villains and gave them the elixir of immortality. They were all immortals now and everyone had magic powers. Beast and his army didn't stand a chance. The end had arrived earlier than they thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**The final battle is finally happening. Who will win? Good or evil? Find out below :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Maleficent stood up from her throne made of thorns, proud and tall and looked at her army. Mal standing at her right, smirking. Evie, Jay and Carlos behind her. The Mistress of All Evil raised her hands in the sky and a lighting was struck in the sky. "Villains. Our time has come. Take revenge on the people who imprisoned and humiliated us. Make them suffer, and a new time will rise." she yelled and cackled evilly.

At the other side of the battlefield, Beast ordered his army to stand straight. Belle and Ben by his side. "People of Auradon, defend your home. Slay the monsters that burnt our dreams down." Adam roared and the soldiers cheered loudly. Meanwhile, at the villains' side, Gaston turned to look at Maleficent, who stood at the balcony of a mansion. She nodded at her and he turned back to the army and smirked evilly. "Villains. Attack"

Once the villains heard his command, they roared and striked. The people of Auradon started to run their way but was found defenseless against them. They were either slaughtered by goblins or were struck by magic from Evil Queen, Jafar, Ursula and Dr. Facilier. With them being immortal gods now, their magic had manifested. That meant they were even more powerful than before.

Merlin was trying his best to defend his home. He had managed to kill seventy goblins and forty thiefs, murderers and rapists that helped the villains. And all thanks to his damn magic wand.

Maleficent saw this and her eyes glowed green in anger. "Mal. It's our turn now." she cackled evilly, Mal following her mother's example. Mother and daughter disappeared into green/purple smoke and went staright for Merlin. The wizard glared at the two sorceresses, who smiled sadistically. "Maleficent. You seem to have a nerve." Merlin glared harder if possible. "And you brought the demon spawn of yours" he spat.

"THAT'S IT!" Maleficent growled and sent a fireball at the good wizard's direction, who blocked it with a force shield. Mal laughed satanically and threw a bleeding curse his way. Merlin shot a sleeping spell at the same time, and both spells clashed, making a small explosion. Mal's eyes glowed green in anger and threw more curses his way. Maleficent had joined her and the wizard seemed to have little power left.

"Merlin" Ben shouted hopelessly. He knew the wizard would die. And he couldn't do anything. Mal looked at Ben smirking and her eyes locked with her mother's. The two dark fairies seemed to have an internal conversation. Then they both turned to Merlin. "Aww the poor man doesn't look he can hold on" Maleficent purred. "Let's see how you face this" Mal laughed and both of them were surrendered by smoke. 5 seconds later, they had transformed into dragons. Merlin gasped in horror and looked at the dragons with fear and defeat.

"Goodbye, Merlin" Maleficent said in her deep dragon voice and she and Mal threw fire on him, killing the wizard off.

"NOOO!" Ben and Beast roared while Belle had paled like a ghost. The thing was over. The villains had won already. Merlin was dead. The family was watching helplessly as the half of their army was burnt alive by Maleficent and her daughter. The other half was being torn apart by The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella and their children.

Maleficent turned back to human form and flew towards Adam and Belle. She stood across them and smiled sadistically. "Give up, Beasts. You lost." she said and cackled evilly. Gaston appeared behind her and laughed evilly, joining her. "Well hello, Belle" he smirked like a sadist and grabbed her out of Adam's hands, and squeezed her neck choking her. "Leave her alone" Adam growled and lunged for him. Gaston used his other hand and shot him with his gun, 9 times

"Dad, no!" Ben cried and rushed to his father's side. The former king was bleeding to death, he would die in no more than 10 seconds. He looked at his son brokenly. "I'm sorry, son. I failed you" he coughed more blood and tears leaked from his eyes. "No, Dad. No. You did everything you could" Ben cried and sobbed. "I love you, son." he said and closed his eyes. Ben burst into tears. He had lost his father, and all because of those villains.

A breaking bone sound was heard and Ben's head shot up. Belle was just killed by Gaston. He broke her neck and threw her next to Adam. Ben stood still and his eyes flashed red in anger. "You killed my parents" he growled and for a moment Mal was impressed. "Oh poor little beasty" Maleficent taunted him. Ben grew even more furious. He raised his sword quickly, ready to attack Maleficent.

He was stopped though by an invisible hand who choked him and raised him up in the air. Maleficent, Gaston, his son Gil and his girlfriend Maddy turned and looked at mal, whose eyes were glowing green and her hand was raised towards Ben with a green energy ball around it. "Don't even think about it" she hissed and Evie, Jay and Carlos appeared behind her throwing three fireballs in his face, leaving burn marks. Bne screamed in pain and then mal dropped him to the ground.

"He's all yours." Mal said turning to Gil. The blonde villain smirked evilly and he crept his way towards Ben, Maddy behind him with a fireball in her hands. They kneeled next to Ben and Maddy lit his arm on fire, leaving a fire G shape on his shoulder. Ben screamed even worse and then Gil got frustrated. He raised his foot and smashed Ben's head, killing him in an instant.

The villains cheered loudly and Maleficent cackled evilly. Her voice was heard all across the kingdom. "Villains we won. Eternal glory is ours." she cheered and the villains joined in. Maleficent wore her Crown of Auroria, and gave Mal the Crown of the Auradon Queen. Jay wore the King's and kissed Mal on the lips. Every couple of the villain kids kissed passionately. Evie and Carlos, Uma and Harry, Gil and Maddy, Anthony and Harriet, Skylar and Hadie, Freddie and Quinn, Marta and Henry, Ginny and Gaston Jr., C. J. and Gaston III, Zevon and Dizzy, Sierra and Rick, Yzla and Eddie, Jade and Diego, Jason and Mirela, Harold and Danielle, and Big Murph and Iris. They were finally free and had what they deserved.

 **That was the final chapter, guys. My first story that I finished and I am so emotional right now. Hope you liked it 3**

 **Note: Dizzy is 16 here, all the VKs are. Danielle is Diablo's daughter. Mirela is The Magic Mirror's daughter. Iris is Iago's daughter.**


End file.
